About a Mature Love and XXX
by deerlohan
Summary: [Sequel of Show Time!] "Aku hanya ingin kita seperti... Luhan dan Sehun, dan juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang... bahkan mereka melakukan 'itu' setiap hari libur." / "Semua orang menyampaikan rasa cintanya itu beda - beda, Kyung..." / "Sekarang kau masukkan ke lubangku." / Warning! YAOI. OOC. Typos. Dirty talk & many more. DLDR! KaiSoo. VIGNETTE.


**About a Mature Love and XXX **

(Sequel of Show Time!)

**Author:** deerlohan

**Cast:** KaiSoo and Others

**Warning:** YAOI, OOC, Typos, Dirty talk, and many more.

**a/n:** sebelum baca ini, kali baca dulu yang ffku Puppy Kiss & Show Time biar nyambung ^^.

...

Telinga Kyungsoo sudah sangat sakit dan gatal.

Sejak dari beberapa jam yang lalu, Baekhyun dan Luhan terus saja berisik; membicarakan topik yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo mengerti sebelumnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo hanya dibiarkan sampai berjamur karena diabaikan bersama stick game yang butut.

"Baekhyun, pokoknya kau harus coba! Kujamin, itu lebih nikmat daripada Chanyeol yang menyuruhmu mengangkang." ucap Luhan heboh pada Baekhyun, dibalas anggukan ragu dari namja mungil itu.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan play stationnya saat Baekhyun menjawab, "Tapi aku takut Chanyeol tidak mau, lagi pula kau belum pernah dengar dia mendesah, sih. Menyeramkan!"

Luhan tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Aku tahu, wajahnya saja seperti pedo begitu. Oh ya, kalau Chanyeol tidak mau kau masuki lubangnya, ya tinggal kau ancam tidak ada jatah untuknya."

'_Apa? Lubang? Lubang apa?'_

Kyungsoo yakin apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua sahabatnya yang berwajah cantik itu pasti hal yang tidak – tidak. Lagi pula, apa lagi yang bisa membuat orang mendesah selain this and that? Jadi begitu layar tv menampilkan tulisan 'Game Over', Kyungsoo langsung menyempilkan tubuh kecilnya di antara Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kalian bicara tentang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang dibuat polos. Tapi tenang saja, Kyungsoo berbeda dengan Kai, dia memang masih polos karena belum tahu apa - apa soal hal senonoh seperti itu.

Mata sipit Baekhyun memincing, menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk manis di sebelahnya. "Sudahlah kau tidak perlu tahu, yang ada nanti kau jadi korban kami lagi." Dan Luhan mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Sekali lagi, aku dan Kai memang tidak melakukan apa – apa waktu itu. Kami hanya berciuman sampai bibirku bengkak, itu saja." Jelas Kyungsoo sebal, tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, seolah predikat 'polos' yang disandang Kyungsoo selama ini sudah hilang karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Mana mungkin.. Sehun saja kalau kucium duluan, langsung menyerangku balik. Dan si hitam itu; yang mesum begitu, di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang, tidak mengapa – apakanmu? Ada badai apa, sobat?" Luhan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan sebelah alis yang naik untuk menggoda.

Kyungsoo menyentak tangan Luhan yang menapak di bahunya sambil mendengus. Dia benci bagaimana semua orang akan mengkaitkan namjachingunya itu dengan hal yang berbau mesum, senonoh, erotis atau semacamnya.

"Apa karena tubuh Kai yang terlalu seksi jadi kalian mengkaitkannya dengan mesum?" tanya Kyungsoo dan tidak ada jawaban.

...

Banyak pertanyaan yang akhir – akhir ini mengendap di otak Kyungsoo dan diantaranya adalah hal berbau mesum.

Sebenarnya apa yang dicari dari sepasang kekasih dengan bergumul di atas ranjang?

Bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya?

Dan bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat seperti apa yang dimaksud Luhan?

Kyungsoo bahkan hampir mual ketika memikirkannya. Tapi ternyata rasa penasarannya itu sudah pada titik maksimal sehingga mampu mengalahkan rasa mual di lambungnya dengan sekejap.

Kyungsoo menendangi kerikil yang ada di sekeliling ujung sepatunya ketika dia dan Kai berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan untuk pulang bersama sehabis jam kelas. Mereka sepakat untuk menaiki bus. Awalnya Kyungsoo menawarkan untuk naik kereta bawah tanah tapi ditolak mentah – mentah oleh Kai dengan alasan keselamatan Kyungsoo. Cukup banyak orang mesum di antara penumpang yang berdesakkan dalam gerbong minim penerangan itu dan Kai tentu tidak ingin Kyungsoo tersayangnya menjadi santapan salah satu orang mesum.

"Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan ketika mereka mencapai halte, berdiri di samping Kai sambil terus menunggu bus selanjutnya tiba. Yang dipanggil hanya berdengung cuek sambil mengamati jalanan.

"Kau bosan tidak pacaran denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo seketika membuat Kai menoleh cepat sambil mendelik. "Kau bicara apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Hanya memastikan saja."

"Kupikir kau bisa tahu sendiri jawabannya dengan hubungan kita yang sudah berjalan dua tahun." Kai kembali mengamati jalanan tapi ekor matanya sesekali melirik Kyungsoo menunggu reaksi. Dia mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka untuk meyakinkan.

Kai tidak habis pikir, dengan hubungan yang sudah sejauh itu bahkan Kyungsoo belum mempercayai kalau dirinya tidak main – main dengan Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo perlu bukti? Kai kira dengan dirinya yang kini sering mencium bibir Kyungsoo sehabis kencan bisa membuat Kyungsoo memantapkan hatinya. Tapi...

"Aku hanya ingin kita seperti... Luhan dan Sehun, dan juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang... bahkan mereka melakukan 'itu' setiap hari libur." Jelas Kyungsoo, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan memalingkan pandangan kemana saja selain Kai. "Kau bahkan tidak menyentuhku saat itu, padahal teman – temanku sudah mengira yang tidak – tidak."

Kai diam, tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya sibuk mencari jawaban yang bisa dipahami Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan video itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak nyambung, membuat suasana menjadi rusak.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Kini Kai menggeser posisinya untuk berdiri tepat di depan Kyungsoo, memegangi pundak sempit sambil menatap tepat di mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. "Semua orang menyampaikan rasa cintanya itu beda – beda, Kyung. Dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap, karena jika aku menyentuhmu waktu itu, aku tidak berbeda jauh dengan orang yang merusak kekasihnya; sangat pecundang."

Kai kembali diam, dengan posisi mereka yang masih bertahan. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat mengalirkan darah ke pipi gembulnya. Pertanyaannya, sekarang siapa yang lebih dewasa di antara mereka?

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

"Aku juga sangat. Jadi jangan bertanya hal yang tidak – tidak, okay?"

Dan mereka berpelukan erat sampai bus datang.

...

"LUHAAAANNNN... KYUNGSOOO..." Serentak Luhan dan Kyungsoopun menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Di sana, Baekhyun sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan senyum sumringah.

Namja yang sama tingginya dengan Kyungsoo itu melempar bokongnya ke atas meja Kyungsoo dan Luhan sambil bersiul. "Tebak, kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berpandangan sebentar.

"Tinggimu bertambah satu senti?" tebak Luhan dan Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

Kyungsoo memangku dagunya sambil berpikir. "Kau berhasil mengecilkan pinggangmu? Atau berat badanmu turun satu kilo?"

Dan Baekhyun lagi – lagi menggeleng. "Kalian meledekku, ya?" tudingnya dengan wajah merengut. "Jadi kemarin itu aku berhasil memasuki lubang Chanyeol. Aihhh, Luhannnn aku percaya ucapanmu sekarang!"

Luhan mendecih lalu menyentil dahi Baekhyun pelan. "Apa kubilang!"

Sedangkan, Kyungsoo lagi – lagi harus dibuat penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dia memutuskan untuk menyimak Luhan dan Baekhyun hingga ada kesempatan untuk menyela pembicaraan.

"Maksud kalian itu apanya yang masuk ke lubang?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menepuk jidat masing – masing frustasi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang kelewatan polos. "Ya itu mu. Alat kelaminmu. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Luhan gemas. Sudah sebesar itu bahkan tidak tahu soal...

"Aku paham." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Pagi – pagi sudah dapat refereni, pikirnya. Mungkin tidak masalah jika sekali – kali dirinya ikut membahas this and that dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Memangnya hanya Kai saja yang boleh mempelajari hal begitu? Kyungsoo juga, bukan?

"Hei, apa kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan nada serius. Diamatinya lamat – lamat kedua sahabatnya itu yang memandangnya heran.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Bisa kalian beri tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan obat perangsang?"

APA?

...

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas pada Kai yang baru saja melepas seluruh pakaian milik Kyungsoo dengan buru – buru, lalu melemparnya asal.

Dia terlentang pasrah di bawah tubuh Kai yang mengungkungnya. Kai mencium seluruh wajah Kyungsoo nafsu. "Kau siap?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. Tapi dia menahan Kai yang akan kembali meraup bibirnya begitu sadar tujuan sebenarnya memberikan obat perangsang pada Kai bukanlah untuk ini.

"Apa lagi, sih?" Kai mendengus sebal, nafsunya sudah di ujung tanduk dan Kyungsoo malah menahannya.

Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri lalu memandangi Kai malu – malu. "Aku ingin yang memasukimu!"

"Mana bisa? Kau itu aneh – aneh saja." Kai mengatur napasnya, berusaha meredam emosinya.

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya, protes. Dia melangkah memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai setelah menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuhnya. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku bisa minta Baekhyun atau Luhan saja."

Seketika mata Kai terbelalak. Dia langsung meraih pergelangan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan mengiyakan ucapan kekasihnya itu dengan nada lesu. "Baiklah."

Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati. Dia juga merengek pada Kai agar memberitahunya apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Dan Kai merasa sangat jahat pada Kyungsoo saat melihat kekasihnya itu melakukan dengan benar apa yang diintruksikannya.

"Sekarang kau masukkan ke lubangku." Ucap Kai malas.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sejujurnya dia tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja diperintahkan oleh Kai. "Memangnya muat?"

"Muat!"

"Yakin?"

"Iya, Kyungsooo."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu mendekati kepala ranjang. Kai hanya memandangnya dengan alis bertaut, menunggu apa yang ingin dilakukan Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Kai? Omong – omong, aku harus memasukkannya ke lubangmu yang mana? Lubang hidung atau lubang telinga?"

...

FIN

...

Gilaaaaaa. Mimpi apa aku bikin ff ginian. astagaH. Tau ah pusing. Semoga suka yaaa~.

Review? /bbuingbbuing;


End file.
